


L'héritier de la famille Black (Lecteur Masculin x Multi/Harem)

by Azalex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bill Weasley Bashing, But Not a Gary Stu, Character Bashing, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Molly Weasley Bashing, More Powerful Harry, Multi, New pure-blood family, Powerful OC, Reader is a Member of the House of Black (Harry Potter), Reader is a Member of the House of Slytherin, Reader is the son of Sirius Black, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, male reader - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalex/pseuds/Azalex
Summary: (T/p) Black, fils de Sirius Black et de Loréna Black née Sertrox, est un sorcier de sang-pur vivant aux États-Unis après une lettre de son père il prend la décision de retourné au Royaume-Uni et de continuer ses études à Poudlard pour sa quatrième année.Dans le même temps Poudlard et le Ministère de la Magie préparent un grand tournoi.Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprend des forces et mets en marche un plan pour récupérer un nouveau corps.Male Reader x Multi/Harem.Protagoniste puissant mais ce n'est pas un Gary Stu.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader, Daphne Greengrass/Reader, Fleur Delacour/Reader, Harem/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. Bio, chronologie et harem

(T/p) Black est sorcier de sang-pur anglais ayant vécu aux Etats-Unis, il est transféré à Poudlard pour de sa quatrième année.

Né deux jours avant Harry soit le 29 Juillet 1980 (ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait pu être l'élu de la prophétie au même titre que Neville), il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris (pas forcement à vous de me dire).

Ses parents sont Sirius Black et Loréna Black née Sertrox.

Les Sertrox sont une famille de sang pur descendante de Salazar Serpentard mais également de Rowena Serdaigle, (T/p) se révèlera être un Fourchelang comme sa mère. Il est aussi un Legilimens naturel et il a été entrainé par sa mère à l'Occlumancie., il possède aussi le don d'Oneiromancie.

Il devient l'hériter de la Famille Serpentard à la mort de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Sa mère a fui la Grande Bretagne avec lui en apprenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la recherche de l'enfant de la prophétie qui pourrait être (T/p), elle a été prévenue par Bellatrix LeStrange née Black dans un moment de lucidité. Elle n'a pas voulu retourner en Royaume-Uni à cause de l'emprisonnement de Sirius, elle deviendra la professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal d'Ilvermorny.

(T/p) grandi donc aux USA où il fera ses études à Ilvermorny dans la maison du Serpent Cornu.

Lors de sa deuxième année il participe à un programme d'échange avec l'école de Uagadou où il apprendra notamment à moins compter sur sa baguette magique, à devenir un animagus et a faire de très gros progrès en métamorphose.

(T/p) est doué sur un balai mais n'a jamais intégré d'équipe de Quidditch, c'est un bon élève bien qu'il ne fasse que le minimum dans les matières qui l'intéresse peu, c'est un bon (voir très bon) duelliste avec un bon instinct.

Le bulletin de (T/p) en fin de troisième année :  
Botanique : Acceptable  
Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Optimal  
Potions : Effort Exceptionnel  
Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel  
Histoire de la magie : Acceptable  
Astronomie : Acceptable  
Arithmancie : Effort Exceptionnel  
Études des Runes : Optimal  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel

En troisième année il apprend l'évasion de son père et à la fin de celle si il reçoit une lettre de ce dernier.

En rêve (Oneiromancie) il apprend un sort en Fourchelang lui permettant de faire venir à lui la baguette de Salazar Serpentard.

(T/p) est un sorcier gris, il n'a pas peur d'utiliser toute les formes de magie même les plus sombres, il a aussi un grand potentiel magique.

(T/p) possède deux baguettes, une baguette en Chêne rouge et Corne de Serpent cornu de 30 cm souple. Et une autre ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard (Amourette/Snakewood 33cm, corne de Basilic), il possède aussi un éclair de feu envoyé par son père et une dague magique appartenant à la famille Black (dont il sait se servir).

 **Chronologie:**  
-1970 début du règne de Voldemort  
-Septembre 1971 : Sirius Black et Loréna Sertrox rentrent à Poudlard.  
-Fin 1978 Sirius et Loréna se marient  
-29 Juillet 1980 naissance de (T/p) Black  
-Janvier 1981 Après s'être mis d'accord Loréna et leur fils fuient en Amérique du Nord pendant que Sirius reste en Royaume-Uni pour continuer le combat contre Voldemort  
-2 Novembre 1981 Loréna apprend la mort des Potter, l'assassinat des moldus et de Peter Pettigrow, et l'incarcération de Sirius (elle ne croit pas un seul instant que Sirius est coupable). Et la disparition de Voldemort.  
-29 juillet 1991 : 11eme anniversaire de (T/p)  
-1er septembre 1991 (T/p) fait sa rentrée à Ilvermorny, il est envoyé dans la maison du Serpent Cornu et reçoit sa première baguette en Chêne rouge et Corne de Serpent Cornu.  
-29 Juillet 1992 : 12eme anniversaire de (T/p), sa candidature pour le programme d'échange avec l'école de Uagadou est accepté.  
-1er septembre 1992 : (T/p) fait sa rentrée à Uagadou  
-En 1993 : (T/p) devient un animagus.  
-Fin Juin 1993 : (T/p) retourne aux Etats-Unis.  
-29 Juillet 1993 : 13eme anniversaire de (T/p)  
-30 Juillet 1993 : (T/p) apprend que son père Sirius Black c'est évadé d'Azkaban.  
-1er septembre 1993 : (T/p) fait sa rentrée à Ilvermorny  
-15 Juin 1994 : (T/p) et Loréna reçoivent tous les deux une lettre de Sirius  
-16 Juin 1994 : A travers un rêve (T/p) apprend un sort lui permettant de faire venir à lui la baguette de Salazar Serpentard, le soir même il utilise se sort et récupère la baguette de son ancêtre.  
-18 Juin 1994 Après une discussion avec sa mère (T/p) décide de retourner en Royaume-Uni et de continuer ses études à Poudlard, sa mère ne peut pas le suivre pour le moment.  
-1er septembre 1994, (T/p) fait sa rentrée à Poudlard.  
  


** (T/p)/Multi : **

Hermione Granger

Daphné Greengrass

(Je ne sais pas vraiment qui mettre pour la représenter donc si vous avez des idées)

Nymphadora Tonks

Bellatrix Lestrange née Black

Fleur Delacour

Luna Lovegood (peut-être)

Tracey Davies (peut-être)

(Même chose que pour Daphné)

Susan Bones (peut-être)

Pansy Parkinson (peut-être)

Narcissa Malfoy (peut-être,pourquoi pas, ça peut être drôle)

Iris Potter (version féminine deHarry Potter peut-être)

Ginny Weasley (peut-être siHarry devient Iris si non elle restera avec dans tout les cas Harry)

** Quelques quequestions pour vous : **

Animagus de créature magique ?

(Si oui donner la même chose à d'autres personnages ?)

Ou une créature magique en tant que familier?

(Si oui donner la même chose à d'autres personnages ?)

Ou les deux ?

(Si oui donner la même chose à d'autres personnages ?)

Ou aucun des deux ?

Harry Potter ou Iris Potter ?

Si je transforme Harry en femme est-ce que je dois faire la même chose pour Drago ?

Vous préférez qu'à l'écrit le protagoniste soit nommé (Y/n), (T/p) ou (T/n) ?

A vous de me donner votre avis sur les personnages où il y a peut-être entre parenthèse.


	2. Informations supplémentaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus d'informations

Dans l'ordre des questions posé :

Voici la forme Animagus de (T/p):

Un Loup Géant (c'est un entre deux entre une créature magique et une créature non magique, c'est aussi un très gros chien comme papa Sirius).

(Oui c'est Ghost de Game of Thrones, et (T/p) a la même capacité à être silencieux, pour la taille c'est entre la taille dans la série et celle des livres)

(T/p) a également une chouette noire avec des yeux couleurs ambre-dorés. (Une de la même espèce que Sirius utilise pour envoyer une lettre à Harry).

Et comme familier le seul et UNIQUE KING GHIDORAH:

C'est une blague ça serait beaucoup trop puissant. (Mais ça serait très stylé)

Plus sérieusement c'est une femelle Serpent Cornu nommée Kisara (pas sûr du nom):

(Imaginez la blanche plutôt que noire)

Comme on ne connait pas les capacités d'un Serpent Cornu j'ai donc décidé de ses pouvoirs :  
-Invisibilité  
-Vole  
-Projette des éclairs à travers sa gemme sur son front  
-Modification de taille  
-Poison mortel (pas aussi puissant que celui d'un Basilic)  
(ça ne me semble pas trop mal)

Le Serpent Cornu de (T/p) mesure 250 cm.

D'autre personnage important pourront avoir une forme Animagus et/ou un familier de créature magique, je ne me suis pas encore décidé mais ne soyez pas surpris si ça arrive.

Harry Potter deviendra donc Iris Potter et fera partie du harem, elle garde les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux de son père et porte des lunettes voilà les changements que ça implique :  
-Severus la déteste toujours mais moins que si elle était Harry.  
-Étant une femme il me semble logique qu'elle soit plus proche de Hermione que de Ron, elle est donc beaucoup plus assidu en cours (Hermione est toujours la première de leurs promotions mais Iris n'est pas loin derrière)  
-Suivant les conseils de Hermione Iris n'a pas choisie Divination mais étude des runes.  
Pour le reste rien ne change et bien sûr elle est toujours l'élue.

Finalement Draco restera un homme ça me permettra d'amener plus facilement certaine chose pour l'intrigue.

Tous les personnages « peut-être » rejoindre le harem si je trouve une bonne façon de le faire, auquel se rajoutera surement Katie Bell:

J'ai oublié de prévenir mais risque de bashing pour Albus Dumbledore ; Molly, Ron et Bill Weasley

Voici également les titres de noblesse de (T/p) :

Héritier de la très noble et très ancienne maison Serpentard

Héritier de la très noble et très ancienne maison Serdaigle

Héritier de la noble et ancienne maison Sertrox

Héritier de la très noble et très ancienne maison Le Fay (dans cette fanfiction Morgan le Fay est l'ancêtre de la famille Black)

Hériter de la noble et très ancienne maison Black

Les autres personnages faisant partie de grande famille ont aussi des titres de noblesse, exemple: Sirius est Lord Black, Loréna est Lady Black et Sertrox, Iris est l'héritière de la famille Potter et Peverell (peut-être même Gryffondor), Draco est héritier de la famille Malfoy (et espérait être celui de la famille Black) Lucius est Lord Malfoy et cetera.


	3. Chapitre 1: Répartition

Avant de commencer quelques informations.

J’ai trouvé les personnes pour représenter Daphné et Tracey :

Daphné Greengrass :

Imaginez la sans la baguette de sureaux et avec un rouge à lèvres d'une couleur plus neutre.Source: electroheaddd (sur Reddit) Le_Blaaanc_cosplay(sur Instagram)

Tracey Davis :

J’ai aussi trouvé des idées pour intégrer tous les personnages féminin dans une relation avec (T/p) sans que ça ne fasse forcer j’ai juste encore un doute pour Ginny, par contre toutes ne seront pas dans le harem de suite (et ça risque de mettre du temps pour certaines) mais certaines sont déjà là avant même que l’histoire ne commence (je vous laisse deviner qui), je vais aussi rajouter Gabrielle Delacour et je réfléchie à pourquoi pas rajouter Astoria Greengrass j’ai peut-être déjà une idée pour cela.

Gabrielle Delacour :

_~ ~ « Fourchelang »~ ~_

_« Penser »  
_ « Parler »

**** Répartition ** **

31 aout 1994

A cause de l’incident qu’il y a eu lors de la final de la coupe de monde de Quidditch, (T/p) n’avait pu arriver à Londres que tardivement en milieu d’après-midi, heureusement le professeur McGonagall était tout de même disponible pour le prendre en charge et n’avait pas l’air surprise de rencontrer le fils de Sirius et Loréna Black et semblait même contente. Elle conduit (T/p) au Chemin de Traverse pour qu’il achète les fournitures dont il aurait besoin cette année mais mise à part les livres de quatrième année il avait déjà tout, puis chez Madame Guipure pour qu’il puisse acheter ses robes de sorcier de Poudlard qu’il pourrait aller chercher demain matin dès la première heure.

Pour finir professeur McGonagall lui remit également son billet pour le Poudlard Express et lui indiqua où se trouvait la voie 9¾ et comment y accéder, après cela elle l’emmena au Chaudron Baveur avant de prendre congé. (T/p) pris une chambre et alla se couché après avoir mangé.

1er septembre 1994

Ses robes dans sa malle et l’estomac remplis (T/p) partie directement pour la gare de King's Cross. Il arriva en avance devant le Poudlard Express il n’avait encore croisé aucun personne, avec un simple sortilège de Lévitation (T/p) transporta sa malle et la cage de sa chouette Nyx à l’intérieure du train et choisissant le premier compartiment, il rangea sa malle.

Peu avant le départ du train un groupe de Poufsouffle entra dans son compartiment, l’un d’eux entama la conversation avec (T/p) en se présenta comme étant Cedric Diggory lui demanda dans quelle maison il était car il ne l’avait jamais vu.

« Pour le moment aucune, je suis nouveau. »  
« Tu m’as l’air un peu vieux pour être en première année. »  
« Parce que je ne lui suis pas, je suis en quatrième année, je viens des Etats-Unis. »  
« Oh ça explique l’accent. »

La discussion changea quand un des amis de Cedric lui demanda ce qu’il avait vu lors de l’attaque des Mangemorts pendant la coupe de Monde de Quidditch.

(T/p) en profita pour dormir le reste du trajet.

Finalement le trajet pris fin quand le train se rapprocha de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et (T/p) se changea pour mettre sa robe.

A la sortie du train le professeur McGonagall était venu le chercher, pour l’accompagné à la Grande Salle avec les premières année, (T/p) était donc là dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard quelques mètres derrière les élèves de première année, anxieux.

Il n’était pas anxieux à cause de la réparation, il l’avait été lors de sa répartition à Ilvermorny et c’était il y a quatre ans maintenant non il était anxieux car pour la première fois depuis des années il allait utiliser son nom son vrai nom ‘Black’ lors de leurs fuite sa mère avait utilisé un nom d’emprunt ‘Edge’ nom qui était devenu le leur pendant 13 ans mais cela finissait aujourd’hui, il avait enfin l’impression d’être lui-même.

Mais il redoutait quand même la réaction des autres, les Black n’ont pas vraiment une bonne réputation auprès des familles lumineuses et il n’allait pas nous plus être apprécié par les familles sombres, et les nés moldus avaient très certainement entendu parler de ce que son père avait supposément fait ou tout simplement du fait que la famille Black s’était rangé du côté du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Avec un peu de chance il pourra côtoyer les enfants de famille neutre.

Il y a aussi le cas d’Iris Potter, dans sa lettre son père lui a dit qu’elle, ses proches amis et Remus Lupin savaient que Sirius était innocent et que tout était de la faute de l’autre rat, sa mère lui avait aussi dit que lorsqu’ils étaient bébés lui et Iris étaient quasiment inséparables mais il n’en avait aucun souvenir seulement quelques photos dans un album, et surtout (T/p) ne pouvait pas s’empêché d’être jaloux, son père s’était évadé pour elle et une voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle essayai de lui voler son père, il savait que c’était stupide qu’elle n’avait plus personne mais impossible de faire taire cette voix.

En attendant la fin de la réparation des premières années, (T/p) observa la table des professeurs, deux d’entre eux capta son attention Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore, sa mère l’avait prévenu de faire attention à ces deux-là, le premier car il détestait son père haine qui avait de forte chance de lui retomber dessus ce qui était surement déjà le cas vu le regarde que lui lançait le professeur de potions, et le deuxième car malgré son apparence de gentil grand-père ou de figure paternel certains avait réussi à voir aux travers des apparences et de voir ce qu’il était vraiment un manipulateur œuvrant pour ‘le plus grand bien’ mais comme on dit l’enfer est pavé de bonne attention. Les autres professeurs bien que le regardant de temps et temps, étaient plutôt concentré sur la réparation.

(T/p) décida de se concentrer sur les tables des élèves et commença par celle tout à droite celle des Serpentard, il remarqua rapidement son ‘cousin’ Draco Malfoy, sa mère n’avait jamais compris pourquoi Narcissa Black avait épousé Lucius Malfoy, toujours selon sa mère Narcissa était une sublime jeune femme brillante voulant devenir médicomage et méritait tellement mieux que de finir en femme-trophée pour Lucius Malfoy, son hypothèse la plus probable est qu’elle a été forcé de mariée Lucius par Druella et Walburga Black, procédé commun chez les grandes familles de sorciers mais selon (T/p) Lucius Malfoy était le pire choix possible à égalité avec Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange.

(T/p) se désintéressa de la table des Serpentards et continua par celle des Serdaigle. Il remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux argentés protubérants le regarder en souriant, instinctivement (T/p) lui rendit son sourire.

A la table des Poufsouffle, Cedric lui fit un rapide signe de tête qu’il rendit, il sentie également que quelqu’un le regardait depuis un moment déjà, son regard croisa celui d’une jeune sorcière rousse les cheveux long, le visage couvert de taches de rousseur et possédant des courbes déjà bien développé pour son âge, elle tourna rapidement la tête en rougissant quand elle remarqua qu’(T/p) la regardait.

Finalement il se concentra sur les Gryffondor. Son regard survola un groupe de roux et s’arrêta sur une jeune femme aux cheveux noir de jais lui arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux d’un verts émeraude brillant portant des lunettes rondes et surtout une cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur son front, Iris Potter.  
 _« Elle est mignonne. »_ Pensa (T/p) avant de se baffé mentalement.  
Il observa Iris quelques secondes, elle était en train de discuté avec une autre sorcières avec d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, légèrement bouclés et touffus, de magnifique yeux couleur noisette et les dents de devant légèrement trop grandes mais malgré ce détail elle était elle aussi très mignonne.  
 _« Ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça_ (T/p). »  
Il devait sans doute s’agir d’Hermione Granger, dans sa lettre son père lui avait dit qu’elle était la meilleure amie d’Iris et que sans elle il n’aurait pas pu s’échapper et qu’il aurait surement reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur et rien que pour cela il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Mais son tour des tables fut interrompue quand Albus Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole.

« Nous accueillons cette année un élève qui nous vient d’Ilvermorny et qui a décidé de faire sa quatrième année et les suivantes je l’espère ici à Poudlard.»  
«Laissé-moi vous présentez (T/p) Black! »

Comme il s’en doutait en entendant son nom toute la salle se tus et tout le monde fit rapidement la déduction qu’il ne pouvait être le fils que d’une seule personne Sirius Black toujours accusé d’être un tueur, un traitre et un Mangemort.

Bien que tous les élèves s’emblaient choquer, apeurer ou effrayer voir les trois à la fois le corps enseignant ne semblait pas surpris, surement avertie en amont par Dumbledore.

Malgré la tension dans l’air (T/p) ne put s’empêcher de trouve la tête de Malfoy hilarante.

La professeur McGonagall le Choixpeau Magique toujours en main lui fit signe de s’approche un sourire rassurant aux lèvres et de s’assoir sur le tabouret comme les élèves de première année avant lui.

Une fois assis professeur McGonagall le coiffa du Choixpeau.

« Je vois… à Poudlard la maison la plus proche du Serpent Cornu est Serdaigle mais tu aurais tout aussi bien ta place à Gryffondor comme ton père, ou Serpentard comme ta mère …et Salazar me maudirai si je n’envoyais pas l’un de ces derniers descendants et hériter dans sa maison donc… »

« SERPENTARD !!!» Hurla le choixpeau suivi de quelques applaudissements timides venant de la table des Serpentard, d’autres applaudir par politesse.

« Une dernière chose mon garçon trouve le bureau de Salazar ça te sera bénéfique j’en suis sûr. » Lui dit le chapeau avec que le professeur McGonagall ne le retire de sa tête.

(T/p) remarque le regard déçu du professeur McGonagall mais aussi de Iris et de Hermione alors qu’un garçon roux à côté d’elles semblait être très heureux de cette réparation. Draco lui semblait inquiet, furieux ou les deux en même temps ?

Sa robe neutre prit les couleurs de la maison Serpentard et (T/p) se leva.

Alors qu’il s’avançait vers la table des Serpentards une sorcière brune aux yeux marrons de son âge lui fit signe de s’assoir à côté d’elle. Elle se présenta comme étant Tracey Davis et lui présenta également sa meilleur amie Daphné Greengrass et la sœur de cette dernière Astoria. Daphné a de longs cheveux blond platine et des yeux d’un bleu glacés, sa sœur a les mêmes cheveux qu’elle mais plus courts et des yeux verts. Toutes les trois sont très jolies. En les saluant Daphné lui répondit à peine et Tracey lui dit de ne pas faire attention à Daphné et qu’elle n’était pas surnommé la Reine de Glace pour rien mais (T/p) se dit qu’il y avait autre chose.

Le repas se passa étrangement bien, (T/p) entendit quelques fois quelqu’un prononcer son nom et quelques regards se poser sur lui mais il resta concentrer sur sa discussion avec Tracey et Astoria qui évitèrent de mentionner son père, elles lui posèrent surtout des questions sur Ilvermorny ou sur lui, de temps en temps Daphné participa à la discussion mais elle évita soigneusement de regarder (T/p), la discussion dériva est (T/p) leurs parla de son année à Uagadou puis ils eurent un débat sur quelles écoles était la meilleur.

Après avoir annoncé quelques recommandations de début d'année, le professeur Dumbledore annonce qu'il n'y aurait pas de Quidditch cette année ce qui provoqua beaucoup de mécontentement de la part des élèves de toutes les maisons, après avoir ramené le silence Dumbledore les informa qu'à la place aura lieu un événement très spécial à Poudlard, mais il fut de nouveau interrompis par l'arrivé d'un homme étrange avec un œil magique dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore le présente comme Alastor Moody, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ensuite, Dumbledore déclara que cet événement est le tournoi des trois sorciers, qui débutera à la fin d'octobre à Halloween. Le tournoi fait appel à un seul champion de chacune des trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe pour participer à une série de trois épreuves pour le prix de mille gallions. En raison du grand nombre de décès d'étudiants, Dumbledore révèle que le ministère britannique de la Magie a décidé de rétablir le tournoi à la condition que de nouvelles règles de sécurité soient utilisées, notamment qu'aucun étudiant de moins de 17 ans ne puissent participer.

 _« Donc pas de tournois pour moi de toute façon, en espérant que ce soit intéressant à regarder. »_ Pensa (T/p).

Après cela, le festin de rentré pris fin, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes.

Quand le préfet prononça le mot de passe pour entre dans la salle commune de Serpentard (T/p) se demanda s’il pouvait ouvrir la porte en parlant Fourchelang mais il avait déjà assez mauvaise réputation comme ça sans avoir à rajouter le fait qu’il parle un langage catégorisé comme appartenant aux mages noires mais les Serpentard réagirait peut-être différemment, il était après tout un descendant de Salazar et selon le Choixpeau son héritier, il faudrait qu’il y réfléchisse.

La salle commune était assez lugubre et peu chaleureux bien qu’ (T/p) aime beaucoup la couleur verte, mais la vue sur le fond du lac était quant à elle magnifique.

Snape entrant à son tour et fit son discours de rentrer, (T/p) écouta attentivement, il n’avait pas envie d’avoir des problèmes avec lui dès son premier jour.

Le discours put se résumé au fait qu’à l’extérieur de la salle commune les Serpentards devaient agir comme un front unis face aux trois autres maisons, et qu’il attendait de ses élèves rien de moins que l’excellence, qu’ils soient exemplaires, ponctuels et qu’ils respectent le règlement et surtout le couvre-feu, étrangement il fixa (T/p) en disant cette phrase.

Snape conclu en informant les nouveaux élèves qu’ils recevront leurs emplois du temps demain matin lors du petit déjeuné.

Une fois Snape partie, le préfet leurs montra les dortoirs, à droit celui des garçons à gauche celui des filles bien sur les garçons n’avait pas le droit d’aller dans le dortoir des filles et inversement, Tracey lui chuchota que tout le monde ne respectait pas cette interdiction et lui fit un clin d’œil. Chaque étages des dortoirs correspond à une année, plus l’on descend plus l’on avance d’année.

Par chance les dortoirs des Serpentard étaient composés de chambres individuelles le nom du propriétaire de la chambre était marque sur une plaque sur la porte, si deux personnes avait le même nom l’initial du prénom était rajouter au début, (T/p) n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver à partager sa chambre avec Malfoy.

Et il n’avait aucune envi que quelqu’un la découvre.

En pensa à elle et voyant que Malfoy se rapprochait de lui, (T/p) souhaita une bonne nuit à Tracey, Astoria et Daphné et il alla dans sa chambre, après avoir fermez la porte et lancé quelques sorts pour être sûr d’être tranquille il ouvrit sa malle pour y faire sortir son familier.

Une magnifique Serpent Cornu de couleur blanche.

 _~ ~ « Alors Kisara, j’espère que tu n’as pas trop attendu.»~ ~  
~ ~ « J’ai surtout dormi, mais la prochaine fois je reste avec toi. »~ ~  
~ ~ « Je pense qu’à partir de demain je pourrais te laisser explorer les lieux, il y a un lac qui devrait te plaire. Mais je compte sur toi pour n’attaquer personne et pour rester discrète»~ ~  
_Kisara acquiesça et partie explorer son nouvel environnement.

(T/p) alla prendre une douche avant d’aller au lit, demain aller entre une longue journée.

****Notes de fin:** **

(J’ai un doute entre Medicomage et Guérisseur, je ne sais pas le quel de deux et le plus important)

(J’hésite à faire pour le prochain chapitre la répartition du point de vue de d’autres personnages comme Iris, Hermione, Draco ou d’autres. Votre avis ?)

(N’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des passages qui pourrait être amélioré ou toutes autres critiques constructives.)

(Je sais que mes descriptions des personnages ne sont pas tres bonne mais les photos sont là pour ça.)


	4. Chapitre 1.5: Répartition (autres points de vue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Je me suis rendu compte après avoir posté le 1er chapitre que j'avais oublié une partie qui introduit Moody et le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier (dans mes souvenir le tournoi était annoncé en même temps que l'arrive des élèves des autres écoles) si vous l'avez raté n'hésitez pas à aller le revoir le chapitre 1.

Point de vue 3eme personne :

Après la répartition des élèves de première année, Albus Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et pris la parole.

« Nous accueillons cette année un élève qui nous vient d'Ilvermorny et qui a décidé de faire sa quatrième année et les suivantes je l'espère ici à Poudlard.»  
«Laissé-moi vous présentez (Y/n) Black! »

Point de vue Iris :

« (Y/n)Black ? Sirius a un fils ? J'ai un autre membre de ma famille !» Pensa Iris choquée.  
«J'ai tellement hâte de lui parler, j'espère qu'il ira à Gryffondor avec moi. »

Point de vue Hermione :

A côté d'elle Ron donna un reniflement de dégoût  
« Un problème Ronald ? »  
« Il fait partie de la famille Black, je suis sûr qu'il est comme Malfoy, un fanatique du sang-pure. »  
« Si tu n'avais pas encore compris Ronald, il s'agit du fils de Sirius. » Chuchota Hermione. « Je suis sûre qu'il est comme lui et qu'il n'a rien en commun avec le reste de la famille Black. »  
« Prépare toi à être déçu Herms, juste regarde-le, robe en soie d'acromantule, bottes en peau de dragon, il veut juste étaler à tout le monde qu'il fait partie d'une riche famille. »

Point de vue Draco :

«Quoi ?!! Le rejeton de Sirius Black est toujours en vie, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, JE SUIS le futur Lord Black. Je dois avertir père le plus tôt possible ! »

Point de vue Tracey :

« Eh bien, il était temps que tu te montres enfin (Y/n). » Ce dit Tracey un fin sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le chapitre court (si on peut appeler ça un chapitre), je pensais être plus inspiré que ça et faire un chapitre plus long, mais finalement ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère poster le chapitre comme il est et passé à autre chose en me concentrant sur le véritable chapitre 2.


	5. Premier jour

(Y/n) se leva tôt pour son premier jour à Poudlard, après avoir pris un douche et s'être préparer il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle commune, Kisara en profita également pour devenir invisible et sortir elle aussi.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, il remarqua Tracey et Daphné en train d'attendre devant l'entrée du dortoir des garçons.

« Bonjour Tracey, Bonjour Daphné, bien dormi ? »  
« Bonjour (Y/n) plutôt bien et toi ? » Répondis Tracey suivi d'un simple bonjour de la part de Daphné.  
(Y/n) acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.  
« Les lits ici sont plus confortable que ceux d'Ilvermorny j'ai dormi comme une pierre, mais vous attendez quelqu'un ?»  
« Oui en t'attendait. »  
« Moi ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Hé bien puisque c'est ta première année ici, on s'est dit avec DaphDaph que tu aurais besoin d'aide le temps que tu t'habitue à Poudlard. »  
«Daphdaph ? » Demanda (Y/n) en direction de Daphné mais le regard glacial de cette dernier le fit se concentrer sur Tracey.  
« Euh...oui j'accepte avec joie. Merci beaucoup.»

En continuant de discuter ils se rendirent en direction de la Grande Salle, une fois installer à la table des Serpentard ils furent rapidement rejoint par Astoria.  
« Bonjour Astoria, bien dormi ? »  
« Bonjour (Y/n) très bien merci et toi ? »  
« Assez bien merci. »  
Après un rapide échangé de politesse leurs petit-déjeuner apparues devant eux et ils commencèrent à manger tout à discutant.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Snap fit passer leurs emplois du temps aux élèves, par chance Tracey, Daphné et (Y/n) avait choisi les mêmes cours aux choix arithmancie, études des runes et soins aux créatures magiques

« Eh bien on dirait que l'on va passer une grande partie de la journée avec les Serdaigle. » Commenta Tracey son emploi du temps en main.  
« Et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? » Demanda (Y/n).  
« Ça dépend, ils peuvent être parfois insupportable, toujours à essayer de prouver qu'ils sont meilleur que tous les autres.»  
« Hum... je suppose qu'eux doivent voir les Serpentards comme de future mage noir. »  
« Ah ah surement. » En rigola Tracey suivi par Astoria et Daphné.  
« Oh non. »  
« Un problème ? »  
« On a histoire de la magie cette après-midi. »  
« Et ? »  
« Le problème c'est le professeur Binns ses cours sont d'un ennui mortel même Daphné à de mal à suivre.»  
« C'est faux ! » S'indigna la dite Daphné.  
« Ne me ment pas je t'ai déjà vu t'endormir plus d'une fois lors de ses cours, la seule qui arrive à suivre c'est Granger, elle est encore meilleur que Daphdaph en cours.»  
(Y/n) entendu comme un grognement de la part de Daphné mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Tracey l'avait encore une fois appelé Daphdaph ou si parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être comparé à Granger peut-être les deux..  
« Granger ? Hermione Granger ? »  
« Oui elle, tu la connais ? »  
« Seulement de nom. »  
« Vraiment et d'où? » Demanda Daphné suspicieuse.

Ne voulant pas parler son père et encore moins de la lettre qu'il avait reçu du lui (Y/n) changea de sujet de discussion ce qui n'échappe pas aux filles et leurs demanda de lui parler des différents professeurs qu'ils allaient avoir cette année. Minerva McGonagall le professeur de métamorphose mais aussi directrice-adjointe de Poudlard et Directrice de Gryffondor est une très bonne professeur si ce n'est la meilleur stricte mais juste et ne favorise jamais sa propre maison, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de Severus Snape le professeur de potion et Directeur de Serpentard qui retire rarement des points aux élèves de sa propre maison préférant les heurs de colle à nettoyer les chaudrons bien qu'il reste extrêmement compétant pour la préparation de potion dommage qu'il ne soit pas bon pédagogue et qu'il fasse peur à une grande partie des élèves. Heureusement ils n'ont pas pris divination et n'auront pas à subir le professeur Trelawney qui est réputé comme étant... excentrique.  
Rubeus Hagrid le professeur de soins aux créatures magique, garde-chasse et gardien de Poudlard un demi-géant est connu pour avoir un amour tout particulier pour les créatures magiques dangereuses et pour être moquer par Draco et sa bande et en conséquent par une grande partie des autres Serpentards mais Tracey lui dit qu'elle et Daphné n'en faisait pas partie. Astoria ajouta qu'elle ne le faire pas non plus, c'est à ce moment qu' (Y/n) apprit qu'elle n'avait qu'un an de moins et qu'elle était donc en troisième année. Il apprit aussi que Hagrid savait beaucoup de chose sur les créatures magiques mais qu'il avait du mal à se faire respecter en tant que professeur et qu'il était assez proche d'Iris Potter.  
Filius Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle est professeur de sortilège et ancien champion de duel est très respecté malgré sa taille ou le fait qu'il soit en partie gobelins, il traite tous les élèves de la même façon, il est aussi plus tolérant à la désobéissance que la plupart des autres professeurs, connus pour distribuer rarement des détentions et déduire des points de maison et assez attentionné avec ses élèves.  
Pomona Chourave la directrice de Poufsouffle et professeure de botanique est très gaie, positive et loyale, mais aussi très professionnelle et juste et réprimanderait ses élèves si nécessaire.  
Aurora Sinistra le professeur d'astronome est une femme sérieuse et stricte, mais une enseignante compétente.  
Septima Vector le professeur d'arithmancie est connu pour être très stricte et donnée des tonnes de devoir ce qui rebute les élèves à choisir cette matière mais malgré sa rigueur elle reste une enseignante compétente et qualifiée.  
Bathsheda Babbling est le professeur d'étude des Runes est un génie des Runes et la plus jeune parmi les professeurs de Poudlard, elle a seulement fêté ses 24 ans, dû à la très proche proximité entre son âge et l'âge des élèves elle s'entend très bien avec eux mais essaye de rester le plus professionnel possible, plusieurs élèves ont même le béguin pour elle.  
Comme lui, Astoria, Tracey et Daphné ne savent pas grand-chose sur le nouveau professeur Alastor Maugrey hormis qu'il est un ancien Aurors et qu'il faisait partit de l'élite et qu'on raconte qu'il a rempli la moitié d'Azkaban à lui seul.

Les deux premières heures de cours passèrent rapidement, les professeur Flitwick et Chourave choisir de réviser ce que les élèves avaient vu lors de leur troisième année, ils s'assurèrent également des connaissances de (Y/n) heureusement les cours à Ilvermorny et Poudlard était très semblable en tout cas pour les cours de sortilège et de botanique et (Y/n) avait les mêmes connaissances que les autres élèves, le professeur Flitwick fut même étonné de voir que (Y/n) était capable de lancer des sorts sans baguette, savoir-faire qui ne serait vu à Poudlard que durant la 7eme année.  
Après le cours de Chourave (Y/n) se dit que tous les professeurs allait faire la même chose lors de leur première heure de cours.

Pendant leur heure libre avant le déjeuner, Tracey du s'absenter et demanda à Daphné de faire visiter Poudlard à (Y/n)  
les différents lieux important de Poudlard le Bureau de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs, les cuisines, l'infirmerie, la volière et le parc mais aussi les lieus à éviter comme les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence dans les couloirs (Y/n) décida de poser une question à Daphné qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Daphné ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« ...Je hum...je me demandai s'il y avait un problème entre nous ? Tu m'adresse à peine la parole. »  
« Je...rien de personnel (Y/n) j'ai simplement de mal à faire à faire confiance aux personnes que je rencontre, étant l'héritière d'une grande maison de sang-pure mes parents m'ont toujours dit d'être prudente surtout quand les autres maisons de sang-pure sont aussi calculatrice, j'attire aussi souvent des personnes que cherche seulement à gagner mes faveurs ou celles de la famille Greengrass ou juste certaine personne qui hum...veulent seulement être celui à être sortie avec Daphné Greengrass la reine de glace. Même si je m'entends bien avec les autres filles de notre promotion mais je ne suis vraiment proche que d'Astoria et Tracey.»  
« Je suis désolé et je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je n'ai jamais eu ce problème. »  
« Pourtant tu es l'hérité de la famille Black ??? »  
« Lorsque ma mère à fuit l'Angleterre pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, l'on a changé de nom, à Ilvermorny je me faisais appeler (Y/n) Edge c'est seulement depuis mon arrivé ici que j'ai repris mon véritable nom, donc j'ai la chance que personne ne m'a jamais approche parce que je suis l'hérité de la famille Black et mentir à tout le monde à propos de mon nom faisait que je n'étais pas trop proche de beaucoup de personnes, mais le passé et le passé et ...hum j'ai vraiment envie que l'on devenait amis, pas parce que tu es l'héritière de la famille Greengrass et d'autres conneries de sang pur mais parce que tu es toi Daphné. »  
Daphné le fixa quelques seconde dans les yeux pour savoir s'il disait vrai et elle dû y trouver sa réponse car elle pris (Y/n) dans ses bras.  
« Merci (Y/n) moi aussi, j'avais peur que tu sois comme Malfoy.»  
Se remettant de sa surprise (Y/n) lui rendit son embrassade.  
« S'il te plait ne m'insulte pas. »

Tout en rigolant ils finir par se rendre à la bibliothèque où ils retrouvèrent Tracey et Astoria.

Alors qu'il était à la section sur Poudlard un vieux livre tomba d'une des bibliothèques. « Être un hérité ou un descendant d'un des fondateur de Poudlard. »  
Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il était l'hériter de Serpentard et après tout Poudlard s'emblait avoir une conscience et l'avait peut-être aussi reconnu.  
S'il est vraiment l'hériter d'un des fondateur se livre pourrait lui être utile mais comment être sûr que le choixpeau a raison et comment le prouver les dire d'un chapeau même magique qu'il est le seul à avoir entendu ou ce livre qui tombe devant lui ne sont pas des preuves suffisantes, le meilleur choix serait peut-être d'aller à Gringott est de faire un test d'héritage mais pour le moment il n'avait pas le temps pour ça et encore moins le droit.

Dans tous les cas emprunter ce livre n'est pas une mauvaise idée, (Y/n) se dirigea donc vers madame Pince avec d'autres livres traitant de Poudlard dans les bras.

Torture, fut le seul mot au quel put penser (Y/n) en sortant du cours d'histoire de la magie.  
« Comment vous avez fait pour supporter ça pendant trois ans ? »  
« Généralement je dors et je recopie les cours sur Daphné. »  
« Daphné ? » Demanda (Y/n) plein d'espoir.  
« Peut-être. » Conclu Daphné en passant devant et se dirigeant la première vers leurs prochain cours.

Tracey décida de le prendre à part.  
« Hé bien (Y/n) qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pendant que vous n'était que tout le deux ? »  
« Rien, rien du tout on a seulement discuté. »  
« On va dire que je te crois...pour le moment » Dit Tracey peu convaincu.

La journée de cours se termina et après un autre passage à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs, (Y/n) se rendit dans la Grande Salle toujours en compagnie de Daphné et Tracey, où ils retrouvèrent Astoria pour le dîner

« Alors qu'es que tu penses de ton premier jour à Poudlard. »  
« Que je suis heureux de l'avoir passé avec vous deux, oh et avec toi aussi Astoria même si l'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu. »  
« Il va falloir arranger ça alors. » Lui répondit Astoria le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant le repas (Y/n) réfléchie il avait vraiment passé une excellente journée Il ne pensait pas se lier aussi vite avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec trois personnes mais il en était plus que ravi il pensait qu'être le fils d'un criminel faire qu'il serait fui comme la peste mais heureusement se n'était pas le cas et il pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient sincère.  
De leurs côtes les filles pensèrent la même chose et Astoria espérait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec (Y/n) peut-être même pendant un week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

Après avoir entendu ce qui était arrivé à Draco avec le Professeur Maugrey (Y/n) ne put retenir un rire suivi par Tracey, Astoria et un sourire moqueur de la part de Daphné, rire qui attira rapidement l'attention de Draco.  
« Un problème Black ? »  
« Pas du tout très cher cousin, je trouve simplement ton histoire amusante et je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour voir ça moi-même. »  
Dire que Malfoy n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque serait un euphémisme, et la discussion s'escalada rapidement très rapidement.

« Et contrairement à toi Malfoy je ne confonds pas ruse et lâcheté. »  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi je suis le futur hériter de la famille Malfoy. »  
«Je n'ai pas peur de ta famille Draco, la seule personne intéressante dans ta famille c'est ta mère et c'est parce qu'elle est une Black, elle aurait mérité mieux que quelqu'un comme ton père, je comprends pourquoi Andromeda c'est enfui quand elle a appris qu'il devait se marier à un être aussi lâche et pathétique que Lucius Malfoy. »  
(Y/n) se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille.  
« Et entre nous, l'on sait tout le deux qui de nos deux pères est le petit toutou de Voldemort. »

A la tête de Draco, (Y/n) était sûr qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que son père soit traité de lâche, d'être pathétique et de toutou. Près à sortir sa baguette de son étui d'un mouvement de poigné, (Y/n) attendu que Draco attaque le premier.  
Heureusement ou malheureusement selon le point de vue le Préfet-en-Chef intervient avant que le premier sort ne soit lancé, séparant les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ce n'est pas fini Black, mon père en entendra parler. »  
« Je n'en doute pas Malfoy, je n'en doute pas. »

Finalement la tension redescendit et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

« On dirais que tu viens de te faire un ennemi, (Y/n). » Lui dit Daphné en s'approchant de lui.  
« Hum, je n'ai pas peur de Malfoy et encore moins de son père, par contre sa mère c'est autre chose, si elle est comme tante Andromeda elle peut être terrifiante. »  
« Tante Andromeda ? » Demanda Tracey.  
« Je vous raconterais à l'occasion, mais là je dois écrire une lettre, bonne nuit Tracey, bonne nuit Daphné, bonne nuit Astoria. »  
« Bonne nuit (Y/n) » Répondit chacune des filles.

Alors qu'il écrivait une lettre à l'attention de sa mère dans sa chambre, Kisara lui dit de la suivre car elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

Le quelque chose en question était un symbole de serpent sur l'un des murs de la salle commune émettant un léger sifflement semblable à du Fourchelang mais trop faible pour être compréhensible.

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans la salle commune (Y/n) essaya quelque chose.

~ ~ « Ouvre-toi ! »~~

Devant lui le mur se disloqua pour faire apparaitre une porte avec le symbole de Serpentard dessus et un ensemble de runes complexes surement des runes de protection pensa (Y/n), mais elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même quand (Y/n) approcha sa main de la poigné, la porte donna sur un couloir dont les torches au mur s'allumèrent quand (Y/n) franchi le seuil, derrière lui il put entendre le mur se refermer. Suivant les torches il fini par arriver devant une seconde porte, en l'ouvrant il arriva dans un bureau décoré de vert, d'argent et des statuts de serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'étais au départ pas très inspiré pour se chapitre mais finalement j'en suis plutôt satisfait même si j'ai quelques doutes sur le passage avec Daphné et avec Draco.
> 
> Je ne laisse pas de petit message sur le contenu du prochain chapitre car j'en tendance en souvent changer d'avis et de complètement modifier un chapitre.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des passages qui pourrait être amélioré ou toutes autres critiques constructives.
> 
> Je suis dyslexique, j'essaie de faire attention mais désolé pour les erreurs si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux éviter de faire un Gary Stu, alors si je vais trop loin n'hésité pas à me le faire savoir.  
> Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes.


End file.
